


Monster

by DaphneTaylor1983



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Brutal Rape, Freddie is sometimes an idiot, I'm Weird, M/M, Poor Roger, Suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneTaylor1983/pseuds/DaphneTaylor1983
Summary: Freddie and Roger are very happy. The only thing they argue about is Paul ..... Prenter. What happens when this monster hurts Roger? Will Freddie believe his beloved and take care of him?





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second work. Again I focus more on my two favorite Queen members.

It was early spring. Freddie Mercury and Roger Taylor lay in bed. The lead singer, with love, stroked the beautiful golden hair of his boyfriend. Roger hugged his chest firmly. Freddie breathes deeply and begins to speak.  
'' When I look at you, everything is better. You are the love of my life.''  
'' You are mine too, honey. ''  
They cuddle for a while. Suddenly, Freddie gets up and starts to dress.  
"Where are you going?" Roger asks sadly.  
'' I'm going to Paul. He invited me for lunch. "  
"Are you really going to him? I do not want this, you know my opinion about him. Please, stay with me. I need you."  
"Roger, are you starting again?" Freddie is angry. "I've told you a hundred times, he's my friend and I'll meet him.  
Roger stood up and grabbed his hands. "I'm begging you, stay with me. You do not see how he has a bad influence on you. I do not want you to do something stupid."  
Freddie repulsed Roger's hands firmly.  
"Stop, Roger. I'm going to him and this is my last word. Let's end this conversation.''  
''Choose either, he or me. ''  
"Do not do it, Roger."  
'' I will do everything to get rid of him, from our life. ''  
Freddie grabbed the bag. He was at the door when he turned and looked at Roger. He wanted to say something but he left.

An hour later  
Freddie came to Paul's home. They began to eat.  
'' What happened, Freddie? You look sad." Paul asked.  
"I quarreled with Roger today"  
'' What went through? ''  
"He thinks you have a bad influence on me."  
''He is jealous. He wants to own you. Do not think about him. We're going to a party tonight and have fun.''  
Freddie nods.

Meanwhile  
Roger sobs and hugs Brian.  
"Did he really say that?" John asked from the window.  
''Yes. He does not love me anymore. He will definitely break with me. Then I will kill myself. ''  
"Do not talk nonsense, Roger" Brian hugged him harder. '' Freddie loves you and you will be reconciled. ''  
'In the evening we will take you to the party. You'll definitely feel better. "John handed him a glass of tea.  
"Hope, guys." Roger sighed and stopped crying.

A few hours later  
Fate caused that the whole five was on one party. Roger sees how Freddie and Paul were drinking alcohol.  
"I can not look at them, let's get out of here.''  
'' Do not think about them. Have fun. '' Brian and John tried to cheer him up. Roger went as far as possible and took a beer.  
Half an hour later, Roger decided to go to the bathroom. When he left, he felt a strong hand on his stomach.  
'' And here is our little sneak. Unfortunately, you failed to take Fred away from me. Now he hates you. "Paul looked at him with contempt, in his eyes.  
"Leave me alone." Roger tried to break free.  
'' I will not leave you alone. You deserve a punishment. "  
He catches him and drags him to the back. Roger tries to escape but can not make it. Paul ties him with a rope.  
'' The time has come, small bitch. Now you will see that you can not mess with me. "  
Roger is trying to shout. However, Paul quickly gags his lips. Begins...  
The monster pulls his pants and underwear. Roger is terrified, he is trying to tear the rope. But it does not give anything. Paul opens his calves and looks disgusted.  
"I really have to do it, you're disgusting, but you have to be punished."  
He put his cock in Roger. Very much. He moans with pleasure. Roger is crying. It hurts him very much. Lying paralyzed can not move. Paul rapes him while he beats and scratches. Roger wants to die. Finally, after fifteen minutes, Paul lets him go.  
"I will say Freddie." Roger says.  
"He does not believe you. I can repeat it." Paul strikes him again and leaves him, Roger releases himself from the ropes and dresses, covers him with a coat so that no one sees his bruises, orders a taxi and goes home.  
Fifteen minutes later  
Roger goes into the house. The living room is lighting. Roger wants to go to the bathroom. Suddenly he hears John's voice.  
"Rog come to us."  
The boy covered by a cloak enters the living room.  
"I'm sorry honey," Freddie runs up to him and embraces him. "I should not shout at you"  
Roger looks at him. "He raped me, Freddie, Paul raped me."  
Freddie starts laughing. Brian and John look at him in horror.  
"Honey, you do not have to lie, I love you"  
Roger shakes with crying. He pulls over his coat and reveals his shirt showing the bruises on his body.  
Freddie looks at him. Roger cries and runs into the bedroom. John runs after him. Suddenly, Paul enters. Freddie approaches him.  
"Say it's not true, Roger is hurt. Say it's not you."  
Paul looks like he wants to deny. But he begins to laugh.  
"I knew you would not believe him." "Why did you do that? "Freddie is getting more and more angry.  
"To show you how pathetic your boyfriend is." He moaned and writhed under my touch, he does not deserve you, he's just a carcass. "

Brian tried to stop his friend. But it did not work. Freddie, possessed by rage, jumped on Paul. He began to beat him on the face all over his body. He struck him a few minutes. At last Brian pulled him away. Paul lost consciousness. Freddie sat down by the wall. Brian crouched beside him.  
"I'm a monster Brian, I did not believe him, he was right about Paul all the time, what should I do now?"  
"You have to go to him, take care of him."  
"He will not forgive me" Freddie shook, his tears down his cheeks.  
"Go to him, I will take care of this monster"  
Freddie entered the bedroom. His beloved lay on the bed and cried. John sat beside him and stroked his hair.  
"Please leave us," Freddie whispered. John looked at him uncertainly. Finally, he got up and left. Freddie knelt beside his boyfriend.  
"Roger"  
Roger looked at him, "Please do not hurt me, I asked him to stop."  
Freddie's heart squeezed with regret. He took Roger in his arms and began stroking his hair.  
"I'm sorry, honey, do not leave me, I will do anything for you, forgive me"  
Roger took his hands. "Please help me, wash me.  
Freddie carefully took him in his arms and carried him to the bathroom. There he sat him on the toilet. He poured water and foam into the bathtub. Then he knelt in front of Roger and undressed him. He turned his eyes away so as not to look at the younger boy's wounds. Then he helped him enter the bathtub. Roger hugged his knees to his chest. Freddie took the sponge and gently washed his love.  
"Do not cry, honey"  
"It hurts me"  
"I will take care of you, I promise." Freddie finished washing. Roger came out of the tub. The older boy covered him with a towel and they went to the bedroom.  
There, he dressed him in pajamas. He did the same himself. They went under the covers and hugged each other. They fell asleep almost simultaneously.


End file.
